The Mending Of A Broken Heart
by Madam Komodo
Summary: After getting rejected by Sasuke so many times, Sakura is depressed at all her failed attempts to win Sasuke's heart. She needs someone to make her feel loved and Rock Lee's just the guy to do the job. Songfic, Read and Review, please.


**The Mending of a Broken Heart**

A Lee/Sakura fanfic with the song 'YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART' by Phil Collins

And oh by the way I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have been killed off already.

Sakura ran as fast as she could with a box of dumplings that she had made for Sasuke in her hands. She was so eager to get to his house that she didn't watch where she was going and tripped and fell on a rock. She landed flat on her face and without realizing it accidentally twisted her ankle. She looked up, hoping the dumpling box didn't receive any damage from the impact of the fall. Smiling at the fact that it wasn't even damaged she got up dusting herself off before picking it back up. She soon realize the consequence of doing so when a sharp pain in her ankle almost sent her back down. Grabbing onto a pole nearby she was able to get to her feet and limp over to Sasuke's.

When she got there, she was about to knock on the door when it opened revealing her crush, Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at her annoyed that his teammate was there just when he was in the mood to listen to her chatter about him.  
"Well, what do you want Sakura?" he said sounding annoyed, shutting the door behind him.  
She smiled hold the box up to him. "I made these for you, Sasuke, would you like to go the training grounds to eat them with me?"  
He rolled his eyes at her. "No, I much too busy to hang around with a annoy ninja like you. If you want something to do then you should do more training then making food, since you are the weakest ninja on the team."  
Sakura felt tears began to weld in her eyes. "But Sasuke…" She didn't get to finish here sentence cause Sasuke pushed her over to the side.  
"I'm going off to train some more and don't try to follow me." he growled, as he leaped up on top of a building nearby.  
After he left Sakura got back up, picked up the box and continue on her way.  
"Since Sasuke doesn't want any maybe Naruto will like them." she said, as she limped toward the training ground where Naruto mostly does his training at.  
She was surprised to see only Kakashi there sitting on one of the stones his nose into his favorite reading material 'Icha-Icha Paradise'. She got closer with dumpling box in hand and leaned against a large rock.  
"Is he still reading that stupid book?" Inner Sakura said, "Man doesn't he get tired of reading that rotten excuse of literature?"  
"Um.. Kakashi sensei." she said, hoping that would get his attention for a minute.  
He looked up from his book. "Yes Sakura, what is it?"  
"Have you seen Naruto?"  
Kakashi looked up for a minute, trying to remember where or when he last saw the loud mouth blonde.  
"Oh yes, He's out training with Jiraiya. They should be back by noon, why?"  
"No reason." Sakura said, "Ok, thanks sensei, bye"  
With that said she continue to walk while trying to think how to get reed of those dumplings. She soon came across a bench, after walking for awhile her feet where getting pretty tired especially her hurt ankle. So she decide to sit down and think on what Sasuke had said to her.  
'I'm getting tired of trying to get Sasuke's attention, no matter what I do I can't seem to get him to open up to me.' she thought, 'Maybe I should try Naruto or maybe even Lee since they do love me… wait a minute that's it I can give the dumplings to Lee.'

After finally making up her decision on what to do with the dumplings she got back up off the bench she was sitting on and went to the place where him and his team would be training. She was in such a hurry that she accidentally ran into Shino Aburame on the way there.  
"Sorry." she said meekly to the bug ninja, "I didn't mean to run into you like that, I was on my way to see Lee and didn't watch where I was going."  
"Its fine." he said simply, knowing that she was in a hurry and didn't mean to run into him.  
She nodded understanding the tone of his voice that he wasn't mad. Since she and some of the girls would hang out together, Hinata would tell them about her teammates, Kiba and Shino. She, Ino, and Tenten would ask the shy girl a bunch of questions concerning her teammates, mainly Shino. From what Hinata had told them, Shino was actually a nice guy once someone took the time to know him. She looked down at the dumpling box in her hands. She opened the lid and got one out.  
"Want one?" she asked, "I'm on my way to see him and his team and they probably can do without one dumpling, do you want one?"  
"No thanks, it was a considerate offer though." Shino replied, "And if you are looking for Lee he is at the spot where he mostly does his training, and is training alone for today."  
Sakura put the dumpling back in the box. "Ok thanks Shino." she said getting ready to Lee's favorite training spot.  
Shino looked up at the sky for a moment before slowly walking away.  
Sakura turned around for a moment. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.  
"Kiba's, he said for me and Hinata to meet him at his house so we can do some more training." Shino replied, "He said he wanted to train by the lake again today but I'm going to tell him there is a change in plans for it is going to rain soon."  
Sakura looked up at the sky puzzled, the clouds were clear and there was no evidence of it raining today. So why would Shino say it would rain when there is no dark cloud in the sky. She gave him a weird look before repling with. "How can you tell?"  
He lifted his hand a little and a small group of flies where seen flying around his hand. Sakura looked back up only to see a bunch of flies flying around her head. She swatted them away but being careful not to let Shino see it. One of the main things that she had learned about the bug ninja from Hinata was to never kill a insect in front of Shino.  
"They say flies bother people a bit more when it is going to rain." he said, "But that is not the only way of telling however."  
Sakura was still puzzled at the bug ninja's statement but decided not to ask any more questions.  
"Ok, thanks Shino." she said again, "Bye, hope practice turns out well."  
Shino nodded and walked away. Sakura waved at him before running off to find Rock Lee.  
. Running as fast as she could she sprinted to Lee's training spot. In her hurry she tripped on a big root of a big tree. She fell roughly on the ground, the dumpling box landing a few inches on where she landed. The sharp pain that she had felt in her ankle earlier soon became strong stab of pain, after the fall. She tried to get back up but the stabbing pain increased, sending her back down on the ground. She began to cry from both the pain and the feeling of helplessness. She turned her head slightly so she could take a look at her hurt ankle to make sure there was no more damage done to it. When she took a look at it she saw that is was swollen and in one spot was bleeding a little.  
"Oh great, first I was injured and now I'm bleeding." she growled, "I don't see where this day can get any worse."  
Just as she said that the clouds began to darken and it started to rain. She looked up at the sky only to see dark storm clouds and raindrops pouring everywhere.  
"I can't believe that bug boy was right." Inner Sakura growled, "Next time if Shino tells us its going to rain believe him and get a freaking umbrella for heavens sake."  
Sakura gave a sad sigh before slowly moving her injured leg forward a bit.  
"Sakura?" came a familiar voice.  
Sakura insteadly lifted her head up a little bit to find Rock Lee standing right in front of her.  
"Sakura." he said, "Sakura, are you alright, my beautiful pink flower."  
Sakura felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Lee, I was looking all over for you."  
This time it was Lee's turn to blush. "You was?"  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, since I couldn't reach Sasuke and Naruto was busy training so I decided to bring you some….Oh no the dumpling."  
Sakura tried to get back up but yet again failed. Her quick action only send a quick jolt of pain sheering through he injuried ankle. Lee saw this and decide to check to make sure on how bad the injury was.  
"Sakura, I'm going to check your injury, ok." Lee said gently, "So do move it much."  
Sakura nodded. He got up walked over to were the injured limb was and took a careful glace at it. He bite his lip in displeasure, the ankle was not only now broken but it was also skinned up really bad. He got back up and walked over to were box of dumplings landed, picked them up and carried it back over to Sakura. He then took his backpack off and placed the box of dumplings in the bag. He then turned toward Sakura.  
"We need to get you out of this weather before you catch a cold." he said, "Can you hold onto this while I carry you to somewhere dry?"  
She nodded again. He gave her his bag and picked her up bridal style. They looked around for shelter nearby. After a while of searching they came across a small cave. Lee gently set Sakura down against to wall of the cave and began to gather dry firewood. Just as soon as the fire was started, Sakura handed him his back pack and he began to fish through it trying to find a first aid kit in there. After a while of search he found it. Taking out the first aid kit, the dumpling box, and a blanket of the bag. He wrapped the blanket around Sakura and began treating her ankle. He gently took the injured ankle in one hand and lightly lifted it up a little.

"Sakura." he said softly, "This is going to sting a little bit but I'm going to need for you not to move it ok. Would you like for me to hold your hand while I'm applying the ointment to your ankle?"  
Sakura shook her head, "No thanks, I think I can handle it, but thank you very much Lee."  
Lee gave a gentle smile toward his beloved and began to apply the ointment to the injured ankle. Sakura bite her lip in discomfort. As soon as Lee was done he got out the ace bandages and lifted her ankle up once again. Carefully as he could he began to wrap the ace bandages around the ankle without injuring it further. She watched him for a while as he did it, gratefully accepting his help without an argument. She gave a small happy sigh, she was very grateful for having such a great friend like Lee on her side. What she liked the most of Lee was that he was very loyal to his word. Once he was finished he gently placed it lightly back on the ground. Lee then took the dumpling box and handed it back to Sakura.  
"Now, what exactly where you going to bring me?" Lee asked curiously, "You didn't have to bring me anything you know."  
Sakura smiled, blushing slightly. "I wanted to bring you some dumpling since you where out here training by yourself and you could use a break for once.  
Lee was the one to blush this time. He tried to say something but no words would come out of his mouth. Sakura opened the box and handed him one. He took it gratefully and took a bite out of it. Lee took one bite out of it and tears started to form around his eyes. Sakura looked at him puzzled at why he was crying.  
"Lee, what a matter?" she asked, "Surely my homemade dumpling can't be that bad can they."  
Lee insteadly shook his head. "No my beautiful blossom, This dumplings are just so delicious its overwhelming." he said, happily grabbing another dumpling form the box.  
Sakura smile. Lee had always been the type to get worked up over something. She had to admit she found that part of him rather amusing.  
A sudden clash of thunder was her, causing her to jump into the arms of Lee. Lee noticed that she might have been slightly frightened of the making of such a harsh storm. Setting the box down, Lee gently took his arms and wrapped them around his beloved. He then took one hand and began rubbing her back gently.  
"It's ok." he said softly, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."  
Sakura felt tears in her eyes, she still remembered what Sasuke told her. Despite her mostly calm demeanor Sakura couldn't help but to feel upset over her many failed attempts to attract Sasuke. She felt helpless, there in Lee's arms, but in yet she felt so safe there. She sat there crying softly onto her friend, barring her face in his chest. He continued to rub her back in an effort to comfort her. Her cries didn't stop, but the sound softened as she continued to cry. Lee hated to see her like this, despite no harm was done to him, Lee felt whenever he saw his angel cry he could feel his heart breaking. Taking a deep breath Lee began to sing softly to his beloved.

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry."

He gently lifted her chin up a little, and continue to sing lightly to her.

'For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always.'

She looked up at him, smiling at him gently. She listened contently to him singing softly to her. She didn't know he had such a lovely singing voice.

'Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And youll be in my heart  
Yes, youll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
Youll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Youll be here in my heart  
Always

He noticed her beautiful light green eyes shine as he continue.

'Dont listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
Theyll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
Theyll see in time, I know

Well show them together cuz...

Youll be in my heart  
I believe, youll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Youll be in my heart

A request from a friend of mine on Deviantart, a Lee/Sakura fanfic. I actually had fun while writing this. I even manage to add the song 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins. I figure the song would go well with the fanfic.  
Darky, I hope you like this fanfic, and please forgive me for taking so dang long to finish it.  
I also hope the rest of you Rock Lee/Sakura fans will love and comment on this. Oh and by the way I am not saying that Sakura is at all weak, Sakura is one of my favorite female characters of Naruto so please do not sick killer rabbits on me. 


End file.
